Questions of ethics represent an important factor in the clinical practice of nursing. As the role of nursing has changed from that of hand maiden to that of patient advocate, questions of ethics assume broader and more profound significance. The concurrent technological advances in health care have further complicated the questions of ethics in nursing practice. Until recently, research and writing regarding ethical questions have focused primarily on theoretical and/or hypothetical situations leaving many aspects of ethical decision making in the actual clinical setting remain. Increased understanding of the ethical issues arising in nursing practice can assist the nurse in efforts to create an ethical environment for the client seeking health care. This qualitative study will generate a better understanding of what the nurse perceives as ethical issues in clinical practice settings that are technologically and procedurally intensive. The concrete problems reflecting issues of justice, beneficence, autonomy, and other basic ethical principles and obstacles to resolution of problems discussed by participants will also be delineated. To further elucidate perceived issues and obstacles, this study will identify themes and ethical concerns held by other health care team members. Areas of congruence and incongruence will be identified. In addition to this qualitative focus, the study incorporates a quantitative element designed to further describe individual differences in perceptions of ethical problems according to several demographic variables (e.g., professional discipline/role, education, clinical experience). This study builds upon and extends previous research by the investigator exploring the process by which nurses make ethical decisions. All participant identifying information will be removed from the data obtained. After data analyses, final reports will be published and shared with participants.